When some load cells such as used in platform scales or bench scales are loaded, the electrical output normally provided from a bridge circuit incorporating strain gauges on the load cell will drift with time. While such a load cell may have a long-term creep characteristic, it may also display a short-term creep characteristic which would degrade the load measuring system.